The Big Apple
by Womboman
Summary: Thunder Flick is tired of living in his small town of Ponyville and wants to follow his new dream of becoming a successful DJ in Manehattan But he soon finds out nothing worth having is easy
1. Just Another Day

Did I think it'd end up here? Probably not. Did I think I'd be this deep into my friend's problem. Ha, never knew she would've had one first meeting her. But yet here I am a different pony I was only a few short months ago.

I guess the city really does change you.

I guess I should back this story up to those months when I was leaving my quiet hum-drum town. It was a nice place, filled with the kindest ponies who were always happy and willing to lend a hand. It's where I was born and raised from the time I was a filly to the stallion I am today.

Well, a few months ago

It was a year after graduating high-school and I had had enough of doing the same thing over and over again.

Wake up

Eat Breakfast

Hang out in my room

Hang out with friends

Eat Lunch

Hang out with friends some more

Do a bowl with friends

Eat Dinner

Go to my room and listen to music until I fell asleep

Repeat

It was fun for the first couple of weeks but the fun ran out quickly, the days started to blur together and it was like a dream. I got a job washing dishes at a restaurant called Greysolon. My dad knew the owner and he was tired of me taking up space in his house without doing something for the community. It was either school or work and I chose the latter. The bossman couldn't wait to start me out. I came in looking like a bum because my sleep schedule was so messed up. I went to the back and met him, he seemed okay for a boss but as we went around he couldn't help but make fun of me and my appearance. "What's with your mane son?"

"What do you mean?"

"You look strange with your mane so long and what is that I see? Red dye? You dyed your mane?" he looked me up fully "What the hell kid? Even your tail? You must be one of those emo kids I see lurking around Ponyville, with your manes in your face.

I didn't really know how to react. It was either quietly take it, or punch him and bolt then face my dad. It took a lot of will power to not knock him in his stupid face.

"I'm only giving you crap, you silent sissy, you think you can handle this job?" I only smiled and nodded my head when he asked me. I still wanted to punch him. He kept showing me more of Greysolon and when we were done there was something he said that really made me think.

"Hey kid in a couple of years you may just move up to head dishwasher." then he laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world. I managed to let out a chuckle even though I wanted to punch him in the face for looking so dumb.

Me and him didn't get along.

I was in a zombie like state for the next five months, time seemed to go by and life didn't make sense anymore. Of course this changed my usual schedule that I had going on.

Wake up

Eat Breakfast

Hang out in my room

Eat Lunch

Go to work

Eat Dinner

Go home

Stay up for another

Pass out

Repeat

It was draining on my relationship with friends, they continued doing what they were doing, some of them went to Fillydalphiea to get an education, a few others got into heavier drugs and became lost, and others just didn't show up anymore. The only real friend I had left was Emberfall but she moved to Manehatten to pursue her art career a month after high-school ended.

She was the closest friend I had ever since pre-school we've always close. People always thought we were more than friends and whenever they asked we both looked at each other and laughed, it was funny, we couldn't be anything more if we tried. As we grew up other ponies became friends and then left, but no matter what we were always tight. When she left, I think a part of me left with her. But I'm sure it was only the drain of doing nothing for long catching up with me.

Either way, it sucked, but we're keeping in contact so it's cool.

So, a few months after working at the ol' Greysolon and putting up with more the of the bossman's crap plus everyone else's for being a dishwasher I needed something other than a bag full of sunshine to get through this.

No, not that. I was talking about music, I loved listening to it but that wasn't really enough for me. I wanted to create music, I was able to drum but nopony else knew how to play an instrument to go along with it and if they did they were drowned out by even the closed high-hat and muted snare. I stopped doing it for a while. But one of my old friends sent me something on UTewb and it was really cool. He called it dubstep and since then I've been listening to it non-stop. I've even drummed along with some of it adding my own little twist on it to make it more interesting. It was really cool. I especially enjoyed this one artist called DJ-Pon3. However she made it sound the way she did was beyond me. It was just so cool and I felt like doing it myself. So I saved up the bits I was making down at Greysolon and pooled that together with graduation bits and bought my own stuff to make it happen.

I bought a decent computer and installed a few different programs and even bought a mic to throw in whatever I felt like. I was ecstatic, I began work on writing something it didn't matter what. But by the time I was done with what I created it sounded like complete crap. Probably because I had stayed up until three in the morning to try and come up with the best song I could. I think I shouldn't have tossed in every single sound effect in it but whatever.

A couple months go by and I get a call from Ember. "Hey Thunder! How's it going?"

"Haha, just fine, you sound really happy."

"Well I am! Wanna guess why?"

"Sure"

"You have to guess dork."

"All right... You got a happy face on your art project."

"Haha, sort of."

"So I was sort of right."

"Haha, shutup and listen dork."

"Haha, okay. What is it?"

"Well! My professor gave one of my pieces to this guy and he really liked it. Guess where he's from!"

"You're right, I won't."

"Jeez you're no fun sometimes."

"Haha, where is he from?"

"The Art Appreciation Ponity Center here in Manehatten!"

"Wow! What did he say?"

"He thought they were the most beautiful and detailed pieces he's ever seen."

"That doesn't sound right."

"What? Why?"

"Because you can even draw stick ponies."

"Haha, very funny jerk!"

"Haha, I'm kidding"

"I know." She sighed, I could tell something wasn't exactly right

"What else is new?"

"Well... Even though I'm doing great with my art... It's nothing..."

"Come on, you can tell me. What's wrong?"

She sighed again "Okay, I'll tell you.. I've been behind on rent for the past couple months and I don't know how I'll be able to come up with the bits. They cut my hours at the cafe I'm working at and I don't know how I can keep up with rent."

I didn't know what to say, not right away but I came up with this little diddy and said "Well.. Ember, we've been friend for a while so if you need some bits to pay rent I can send a check with your name on it, even if it's just a little."

"I couldn't accept your hard-earned bits."

"It's not a problem, you need it more than I do."

"I can't Thunder, you work your ass off at Greysolon and I can't do that."

"What other option do you have?"

Silence, now was my time to make my point

"Look, I live here with my parents and don't even have to pay rent, those bits would probably only go to something stupid that I would use once and then never again would I find interest in it. You should have them more than me." I heard her try to say something but she stopped "You're working, you're going to college, and living on your own and right now oppurtunity is knocking on your door and you can't let something as stupid as rent take that away from you. I'll send what I can so that you can get your landlord off your back. Deal?"

She was silent for a while "Ember? Please, it's the least I can do, it's your dream and I want to see you accomplish it."

I heard her sigh "Okay.. Send what you can and I'll use that for rent and only rent! I can take of everything else myself. You got that?"

I couldn't help but laugh, she always did like being her own person "Of course, I'll send a check tomorrow all right?"

"Okay.. Dork. Haha!"

"Haha, thanks for that."

"Haha, anytime."

"All right well I'm tired Ember, I'm going to go to sleep."

"But it's only six o' clock in Ponyville."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"Haha, you're weird you know that right?"

"Haha, yeah you never fail to remind me."

"Hey Thunder..."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

I was caught off-guard by that one "Yeah, no problem."

"Talk to you later."

"Yeah, later" *click

I turned to face my messy bed and jumped into it and slept the rest of the day away. Right before I went to bed I had a thought. At the time it was nothing but the events that happened after that thought would turn that thought into my reality.


	2. Decisions

So I sent the check and she was able to smooth things over with her landlord even though she was still behind. She couldn't stop thanking me enough, I thought it was fine, it's not like I was doing anything better.

So my schedule changed again after getting my equipment to create my own dubstep

Wake up

Listen to music

Work on dubstep songs

Play drums

Eat lunch

Go to work

Eat dinner

Go home

Work on dubstep songs some more

Pass out with everything still on

Repeat

It wasn't glamorous but I was a bit happier which I guess was better than my old schedule. My mom became very concerned, one day she came up to me and asked if I was doing okay.

"Yeah mom I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Because you walk around here looking extremely tired," I couldn't deny it either, I've been tired but it was nothing and felt good if that's possible. "Plus your room is a huge mess with clothes everywhere, you can't even see your floor anymore."

"Mom, I'm fine, trust me. I've just been busy."

Her look became stern "With what? Are you doing dope?"

"No mom." A little white lie never hurt anyone right? "I've just been busy with work and music."

"Music? You mean your drums? You only play those for two hours and then you're off to work for another seven, how can you be this tired all the time?"

I sighed at looked down at the floor, I returned my attention back to her and explained what else I was doing "I'm creating music."

She looked confused her face contorted with a question that just rolled off of her tongue "Music?"

"Yeah mom, music."

"You mean that techno you blast at full volume in your room?"

I sighed "Yeah mom, that techno music I play at eleven." I didn't feel like correcting her, she'd only ask more questions I didn't feel like answering.

"Well," She hesitated "Just turn it down, it's no fun listening to your electronic crap at eleven o clock in the morning." She still had something on her mind but wasn't ready to speak it. This wouldn't be the end of it.

I nodded my head and left the house. I thought of leaving for good but at laughed at the thought, I said to myself "Where would I go?" but thing is I already knew where I'd go.

I walked around my small town for what seemed like forever, I figured I'd hit up the closest friend I had here and see what he was up to. He actually works beside me at Greysolon he came in from Coltarado three weeks I had the job, he lived in seclusion with his dad who got a job from Filthy Rich doing whatever it was. He came in Greysolon and got it worse than I did from bossman. He introduced me to him and he looked better than I did first coming in. He got the job because it seemed like I was the only one who was working, bossman figured he'd give me a break and "Give a job to some other loser."

The urge to punch him came back but I got better at controlling it, maybe he broke me, maybe I didn't care anymore, maybe I felt sorry such an old bastard like him who felt good in making fun of those younger than him. Either way, I just stood there and kept washing dishes like a zombie.

I knocked on his door and his dad answered the door, "Oh hey, is Rayne around?"

He looked ecstatic to see me for some reason, he even picked me up and spun me around "Hey Thunder! Long time no see, how have you been?" he asked still holding me up in the air

"Just fine, can I ask how you've been?"

He put me back down, I shook my head and looked back at him. He had a huge smile on his face, "I just got a call from and he decided to give me the promotion to assistant manager! Isn't this great news?"

"Yeah, it's awesome news sir." I didn't sound interested but he didn't notice he was too happy "So, is Rayne around?"

"Oh yeah! I figured you didn't come here to just to hear the news." He turned around and yelled out Rayne's name. In the distant corridor you could hear him yell back "WHAT?!"

"You've got a visitor!"

'All this yelling.' I thought to myself

"Yeah, just come on in, he's probably in his room still asleep."

"All right thanks man." I walked past him and through the living room and into a dark room where sure enough there was Rayne still under his covers half-asleep.

"Who is it? I'm very busy." he said kind of annoyed.

"It's me, Thunder." He shuffled around to face me and poked his head out of his covers.

"Oh, hey Thunder, why didn't you call? You know I'm not up this early." He yawned and stretched half of his body still under his sheets.

I looked at his clock, it was fifteen minutes after four. "Yeah, I don't know what it is but I woke up and it was ten o' clock, it was strange, I felt fully rested and decided might as well stay up and be productive."

He caught the sarcasm and scoffed at it, he laid back down and pulled the covers up to his face and asked "Well what is it that you had to tell me?"

I really didn't feel like telling him so much but Ember was in class and usually never had free time and if she did it was her calling me so instead of waiting for her call I figured I'd talk to Rayne, talk about settling for less "Well, I don't know but I've been restless around here and just feel like," I lost my thought and noticed that he wasn't really paying attention. "Whatever, it's nothing." I should've known he wouldn't have cared.

He rose from his sheets and stumbled out of bed, stretching and yawning he scratched his head and then looked at his clock and laughed "Haha! Look at the time." I checked his clock again and of course that stupid number was on it. "You know what time it is!"

His mood just changed instantly, he went to his closet and searched through it, and under his hill of junk he found what he was looking for. A small red tin lunch box with the Wonderbolts on it. He brought it over to his desk and broke it open inside laid a bowl, a zippony lighter and a small bag with a couple of nugs in it. He opened the bag and carefully placed enough to fill his bowl and proceeded to light it. He took it in and held it, then released it and a big dumb grin appeared on his stupid face. He turned to me and held it up to me "Wanna hit?"

I looked at it and then back at him, he waved it in my face and pushed my way some more, "Fine, but only one." he laughed and I took it from him, he tossed the lighter my way and I lit it and breathed in longer than I originally thought. I coughed a bit and proceeded to hand it back to him. He laughed and said "You Ponyville folk never could hold your smoke."

I ignored him and took a seat at the end of his bed. "So, what were you babbling on about earlier?"

"I didn't think you were paying attention so I stopped talking."

He took another hit then let it out slowly before continuing, "I wasn't, mostly because I was still in bed and hadn't woken up yet." he laughed "Now what were you talking about?" I looked at him, he definitely wanted an answer and wouldn't let me leave until I gave him one.

I sighed and began "I was talking about a predicament I've found myself to be in."

"What might that be? There isn't a girl is there?"

I rolled my eyes "No, there isn't."

"Then what's your beef?"

"Huh?"

"Come on, tell me who put all that spam in your jam." He took another hit, "What's got you so worked up?"

I calmly exploded and told him "I'd tell you if you weren't always asking so many questions!" he looked at me lazily, took another hit and continued to look at me. "Anyway, I've been here my whole entire life and now that I've been done with school everything I loved about this place isn't enough anymore. I feel like leaving town for greener pastures. You know?"

I thought after giving him something to go on he'd be able to provide some comforting words, anything really but all I got was "Nope."

I felt like punching him but thought it would only bring repercussions that I didn't feel like dealing with, "Whatever." I looked around his room and my eyes fell on his clock. It was close to five, almost time for work. "Well, I'll see you later I gotta get to work."

He looked up and held out his hoof, I reluctantly returned the gesture back, he told me they called it "Brohoofing" back in Coltarado but I had never heard of it. I just went along with it whenever he did it.

"I'll see you in an hour." I heard him say

"Yeah, later." and I left his lovely estate. I turned the way towards Greysolon and started walking, I kept to myself and smiled when there was somepony else who smiled, you know, street manners.

It wasn't long before I made it to Greysolon and had to put on a smile for whatever pony was about to enter. I walked through the main part of the joint and made my way to the kitchen where I donned my apron and mane-net. Bossman made me wear that or either wanted me to cut it so I put up with the stupid thing. I went back to my little strip of the kitchen known as the dishpit, where if you need something cleaned hope that it fits in the machine and comes out the other end.

I set my racks the way I liked them, and began work on my pile that built up in the previous couple of hours, I got to work on the bigger things and other stuff just replaced the space that I just made available, I went to the other end dried stuff off and put it in it's known spot, sheet-pans on the bottom of the green rack, silver in the red racks, and the random stuff in the random box. I continued this for another another half an hour when Bossman decided to come up and greet me.

"How's it going Blunder?" he chuckled to himself

That was my nickname at work, they think it's cute. "Just fine sir, how about yourself?" I didn't look at him, really only paying attention to these dishes that kept piling up. He was going on about something when he noticed I wasn't paying attention.

"Hey, I'm talking to you."

I stopped what I was doing to look up at him, "What is it Bossman? Because if it's another insult or comment on how I won't be going anywhere in this life or the next, I'd rather get to work on these dishes." he looked surprised that I said that, to be honest even I was.

He gathered his senses and said "Get back to work Blunder, I don't pay you to stand." he walked off to go do some Bossman stuff.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to my dirty dishes and continued working on them for the next hour or so when I noticed that it was around the dinner rush and Rayne hadn't showed up yet. I had caught up on what was there earlier and decided to go outside and give Rayne a call.

I came out the employee exit and one of the waitresses was outside smoking a cigarette, I sheepishly smiled and she ignored me. But what else did I expect?

I took out my phone and dialed his number and held it to my ear.

Ring ring... Ring ring... Then he finally picked up mid-ring.

"Hello?"

"Rayne, why aren't you here?"

"Oh man, I totally forgot I had to work tonight." He sounded ripped "Is there anyway you can explain to Todd?"

"Explain what? That you can't come in to work today because you woke up at four o' clock and since then have been doing nothing but smoking dope?"

There was silence as I waited for his reply, as if he was thinking of a good answer.

"Yeah, that, tell him that."

I sighed and lost all hope for this kid "You're fucking lost." I hung up on him and thought of what I should do. I could lie for him like I've done in the past and work extra hard with no other incentive other than not being yelled at for getting out late, or I could tell bossman the truth and get Rayne fired and not have any friends. I continued weighing the consequences of either action and a different option appeared.

It was something I'd normally never do, but my recent thoughts haven't been normal either so I gave this one a shot. I could go back inside and tell bossman that Rayne isn't coming in because he's a huge stoner and then let bossman know what I really think of him and his establishment and then walk out. I gave it another five minutes for my list to come out and that one seemed to be the worst one.

It was a multitude of things, irresponsible, disrespectful, and immature to even think that way. But to me it seemed glorious, smart, and quite reasonable. I decided to hell with it, and went back in there with a plan. A plan to let everypony there that I was done with this place, I was done with the ponies that came to it, I was done with everything. Starting with my Boss. Todd.

I came back inside and went back to the kitchen where I saw everypony gathered around Todd, all of them laughing probably at a stupid joke he just told. He noticed me and smiled and said "Speaking of the pony there he is, why aren't you back in the pit?"

Here it was, after this there was no going back. "I was talking to Rayne."

He became tweaked "Hey, I don't pay you to talk, I pay you to wash dishes! Now get back there before I fire the both of you." he started to turn away but what I said stopped him

"No you don't... Todd" it was when I said his name that he stopped, he focused his attention at me his face full of confusion, everypony else was watching on what was going on, I didn't care. "You pay me to take your shit, and everypony else's. You pay me to be your punching bag because your wife is sleeping with two young colts. You pay me to do all this, because you're a terrible pony." he was stunned and began to raise a hoof and try to speak but I cut him off "You're so mad at yourself because you didn't become what you wanted to be. Your animosity towards me is proof of it, any chance you get you remind me that I'm not going to amount to anything. All because you're not living in Canterlot with other successful stallions and mares, soaking up the limelight with your non-existent five star restaurant, but instead you're living here in the sticks with your crappy chain restaurant."

"HEY!"

"NO!" I turned and stormed out of the kitchen and into the dining area, I could hear him yelling after me, I took off and began flying out of the place, I heard dishes crash which brought a devious smile across my face. I buzzed bass a couple of patrons who were just leaving and turned back to see Todd yelling at me, I couldn't make it out he was screaming and making a fool out of himself, ponies that were coming in gathered around to see what was going on. I landed and he rushed right up to me, I prepared for a swing to come my way but only got his hoof in my face, I looked up at him and he was red, like a ripe apple ready to be plucked and enjoyed. He was silent with rage, and when I thought when he wasn't going to do anything else he yelled at me as loud as he could "YOU'RE FIRED!"

He gave me some breathing room and looked slightly calmer but still had a huge hatred for me. In that moment I felt sad for him, but only slightly and not for long. I laughed as I still remembered I was wearing my mane-net and apron. I took them off and tossed them down in front of him and said.

"Later." and I flew off

I could still hear him yell.


	3. Reprecussions

As I flew away from previous place of work a few thoughts have appeared my head and each of them a decent debate with myself. One was about how I was going to explain this mom and dad, they won't like the fact that I had just alienated myself from my one and only job I can hear them now.

Mom would go "Why would you do that? I thought you loved it there!"

Then dad would say "You are now aware that you have to go back to school and get a formal education and then a real job. No son of mine is going to be jobless and uneducated."

Then I would say something along the lines of, "Didn't you barely graduate high-school?" or this would really get him "You're right dad, so how's being the head bartender at ApplePony's?"

Then he'd either hit me and we'd get into a fight and mom would get so distraught then after he's about to beat me into oblivion he'd noticed mom and try to comfort her, she'd run to their room and he'd follow her but not before letting me know that "This isn't over yet, kiddo."

But these are all what-ifs, although fun to think about, can give me a head-ache and so I don't usually think about it unless I can avoid something that is even more unpleasant, like getting beat by my old man and watching mom cry. I sighed at the thought and continued thinking about what I was going to do.

Then that particular thought that I remembered joking about came back. I considered it, leaving Ponyville to go to Manehattan, doing something I enjoyed. But how I would I even get to play? I don't know anybody and I don't know where I would even go to show my stuff.

But then I remembered about Ember. She'd be down to let me crash at her place right? We've been friends for the longest time. But she has her art school that she's been doing and is meeting up with the prestigious guy. She wouldn't have time for me or any of my shit. I decided against going and figured I should come up with a decent lie and buy some time with my parents.

I came across my house and walked in, my mom was watching a movie in the living room. I came up behind her and looked at her watching it. I think it was a western movie, cowponies and stuff. Mom noticed I was standing behind her and was surprised she shifted her body towards me and said "You're home early." I barely heard her

"Huh? Oh yeah, they let me have the rest of the night off." I turned my attention away from the shootout on the screen towards my mom. "Rayne noticed I was tired and said something to Todd."

Her face became confused "Todd? Your boss?"

"Yeah, what about him?"

She looked back at the screen "You never called your boss Todd. It was always bossman or old asshole." She got off of the couch and went into the dining room, I followed her into and she kept going further into the kitchen. She opened up a cupboard to reveal random snacks and treats, she grabbed a bag of popcorn and started popping it with her magic.

I never did understand it but it was still kinda cool either way.

She brought it back into the dining room where I was sitting in one of the chairs and just watching her do all of this. I haven't really seen her in a while so I stayed downstairs instead of hiding in my room. She would've followed me anyway.

She sat down in the chair next to mine and offered some of her prepared snack which I declined. She simply shrugged and had some more.

When she was done eating it, she put the bag to the side then looked at me and asked "So, why are you really home early?"

I was quiet for a bit then told her why I was home so early "Because I was fired." Better to tell the truth now then her find out later.

"You were fired? Why?"

This I could lie about "Because Todd caught me outside having some fresh air when I should've been working." Great lie I thought.

She put her hooves to her face and brought them down slowly then looked at me, "Haven't we raised you to know better than to slack off? Especially in your work?"

I didn't want to hear this "Look mom, I feel bad about it already. I'm tired and I just want to sleep. Can I go do that? Please?" I gave her my best puppy dog face without overdoing it and she gave in.

"Fine, but don't think is over, just wait until your father gets home." I was fine with waiting until later to get yelled at. It would give me some time to think and calm down.

I galloped up the stairs and into my room. Everything just laying around, this place was a mess. Just the way I liked it, random papers from school that I had yet to toss out, different cymbals for my kit, chips of old drumsticks. I guess I could get rid of the papers. I'd do it tomorrow.

I opened my laptop and began listening to a couple songs that I had made in the past month or so. They didn't sound too bad but still needed to some work, I began on my first track and was able to improve it so it flowed nicer, the breakdown was heavier, and little things here and there.

All together a successful night. I heard them coming up the stairs and immediately thought I was done for. I saw their shadows from the little crack under my door, they stood there for the longest time without saying a word or knocking. Then the shadows were gone. I sighed in relief and looked at the time.

Almost one in the morning. I should get some sleep, wanna be in the best mood possible before I get blamed for something that's been coming for the longest time. I saved my song and shut it down and went to sleep.

"I wonder how Ember is doing." I said to no one in particular

The next day I woke up on my accord, the usual bit, opening my eyes but not moving much, toss and turn for a while, close my eyes, rise, yawn, stretch, get out of bed. I went downstairs to the smell of pancakes and eggs. Strange, usually when I'm about to get yelled at it doesn't smell good. I walked into our dining area and saw dad at the head of the table, he was reading this morning's post of "Equestria Daily" the headline said something about Greysolon. "I'm done for." was my immediate thought. My mom came in from the kitchen and put pancakes in the center of the table. She looked at me and smiled, simply waving before heading back into the kitchen.

I came to the conclusion that dad was going to be the one to do the yelling while she just stood there and watched. I took the opposite seat of my dad and waited for whatever he was going to say first.

A minute passed and he said nothing.

Did he know I was there?

Another minute passed.

Nothing, I decided to fake a cough to get his attention and get the madness over with.

"Hello son." the newspaper said to me

"Hey dad, beautiful morning we're having."

He looked to his left where the window was then turned back to his newspaper before uttering "It sure is."

I awaited for him to say something condescending and great for my self-esteem but nothing, the more I waited the more I became on-edge. When he was going to address my being fired? When was the beginning to my end going to start? When was he going to put down that newspaper and finish his eggs? Questions raced through my mind yet none of them answered by his actions or lack thereof. He folded up the newspaper and put it down.

I braced myself for whatever wisdom was about to be laid upon me, he looked at me and I looked at him. Then he did something I thought I would never see, he smiled and went back to his plate of food.

It was now safe to say I beyond confused.

Was I dreaming or was this really happening? The only pony who I've ever feared knows that I'm jobless and isn't telling me about him back in the day? What was going on around here?

Mom came in from the kitchen and served me a plate of pancakes with a heart drawn on it with syrup, powdered sugar lightly spread around it. She went back to go clean up leaving me with more questions than I would have ever hoped to have this early, any day.

Dad looked up from his plate and then at mine and asked "Are you not hungry? Your mom made that for you, you know?"

"What?"

"Your mom, the one who gave birth to you, the most important mare in your life. Your mom." he continued to chew his food while talking, "Eat it, it's not poisoned." I looked down at my plate, the syrup had soaked through the first pancake, I took up my fork and cut a bit off. I looked at my dad who was still looking at me, "Go ahead, it won't kill you." I wasn't sure on that but I figured losing a job wasn't something to kill me over.

It wasn't reassuring.

I ate my slice of pancake and didn't die. Pretty good so far. I finished the rest of it and brought my plate into the kitchen and washed it off and put it in the rack to dry. I turned to my mom who was enjoying her plate in here. "Am I in trouble?"

She gave me a weird look "What for sweetie?" I returned the weird look I was just given.

"For.." I saw what she was doing and guessed what she had done, "For.. Uh.. Nothing."

She laughed "I swear kids get weirder every day." she put her plate in the sink and walked off to my dad and planted a kiss on his cheek.

I was still cautious of dad but it looked like he was.. Happy. That was something I hadn't seen since I was a colt. I figured if he was going to yell at me it would be later, today was too beautiful to just ruin with screaming. I went upstairs in my room to find my phone, and when I did it had a voice message.

I checked the details and it was from Ember, I listened to her message and she wanted to talk to me and to call her. I dialed her number and it rang, I got her voicemail. I hung up and figured she'd call later.

I went outside and walked around, visiting old places that me and friends would either play, hang out, or smoke at, talked to ponies who watched me grow up. I sat down in the town square and just watched the day go by. I saw ponies buying things for their families, other ponies running into old friends and talking up a storm, even fillies running around playing games like tag or Celestia says.

Watching the sun go down I started to head back home and end the day. I got to thinking again, even with my parents being cool with me not having a job I knew it wasn't going to last very long. I needed a plan something they'd like me to do and be happy with. Even though they know I'd like to be a musician they aren't very supportive of it and would rather me go to school. Not that school wasn't a good choice but I never could pay enough attention to it.

I arrived back at the house and went inside there was a note on the table to the side. I read it softly to myself, "Went out for dinner, have some leftovers. Love Mom and Dad." I put the note back and went upstairs into my room. It was still early in the night so I went on my computer and tinkered with my songs again.

Time seemed to fly, it was close to midnight by the time I looked up, "Wow, three hours." I saved my songs and shut it all down. I checked my phone and she didn't call back, "Must be busy." I looked around my room.

"I should clean up." Even if it was just a little bit. I got off of my bed and picked some old papers and tossed them in my wastebin and tidied up enough to where there was a spot where you could see my carpet. "That'll do."

I heard a buzzing sound and looked around. "Sounds like I'm getting a call." I followed the vibrating noise to it's source and found my phone lying down on the bed, "Not where I put you last time but whatever." I picked it up and answered, "Hello?"

"Thunder?"

"What's up Ember?"

"I heard you got fired."

How did she even? "You heard correctly."

"How did your parents take it?"

"In all honesty I have no clue, I'm still alive so that's a good sign."

She laughed "Well, that's good."

"I guess so, so why did you call earlier."

"Oh right! I'm doing a presentation in a week and if it goes well I may sell a few paintings and be able to pay you back."

"Oh you're still on about me sending you some bits?"

"Yeah, at least let me do that."

She wouldn't have it any other way, "Fine, but take care of yourself first."

"I will."

There was a bit of a silence, that thought appeared back into my head. Wouldn't hurt to ask. "Hey, Ember?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I've been thinking a lot lately."

"Well that's new."

"And well, Ponyville has been the same boring thing over and over again."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I want to move."

"Where do you want to move? I hear Fillydalphiea is nice this time of year."

"Manehattan."

"What? Why here?"

"To follow a thought that turned into a dream."

She laughed, "That sounds really cheesy."

"I'm serious Ember. I've been doing the same thing for the past year. I have to leave this place. It's sucking my dry."

She realized I was being serious and melodramatic at the same time, "Well, where would you stay?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"My place?"

"If I could."

"I don't know, my landlord isn't fond of having many people in his buildings. I was barely able to persuade him to let me stay."

"Please, Ember, I need this. I won't even bother you, you'll be at school and will be so busy you won't have time for me, it's like we'd just be sharing space for a few minutes a day."

She sounded unsure, "I still don't know.." but seemed to be giving in, just needed more incentive.

I was on my knees begging for her to let me stay with her, "I'll help pay the rent, I'll clean the dishes, I'll cook dinner! Please, anything! I really need to leave."

There was an awkward silence as she thought about it, it seemed like an eternity before I heard her sigh and say "All right Thunder, you can live here." I jumped for joy I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Thank you! Thank you so much! You won't regret it!" I shouted happily

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just send your shit and we'll figure out the living arrangements, oh you're sleeping on the couch."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

She sounded kind of annoyed "It's just the couch."

I only laughed "Haha, you're amazing, you have no idea how much this means."

"Yeah well, you're welcome. You have to find your own way here though."

"That's the least of my worries."

She sighed "If you say so."

We talked for a bit longer but I still couldn't believe it, I was going to Manehattan, the place to be if you wanted to do anything.

We said our good-byes and I immediately started packing. Clothes, CD's, drumsticks, some other random stuff, probably didn't need the Spitfire bobble-head though. "Shit, what am I going to tell my parents?" They probably won't like it if I just left with no explanation, I have to tell them.

This oughta be fun.


	4. Nothing Left

It was really late by the time they should've been home, but I didn't hear any giggles from my mom or dad swooning her with some mushy love line.

When they left they usually came back before midnight. It was past two in the morning. I could call them and see what they're doing. I dialed in their number and held it to my ear, but no answer. I guess they stayed at friend's house or something.

Do mom and dad have friends? I guess the neighbors could count, even though we just borrow stuff. I shouldn't be this worried about it. I'll see them tomorrow and it'll be fine, I'm over thinking this shit.

I went to bed and woke up in a couple hours after but I didn't want to get out of bed, something weighed heavily on my mind. I couldn't put my hoof on it but something told me that this was going to be a long day. After debating whether to get out of bed to just stay up or try to go back to sleep it became obvious that I wasn't leaving anytime soon. I rose up from my bed and lazily went downstairs

Stretching my way into the kitchen with little lights except for the street lights. I grabbed a bowl and poured myself cereal. I brought my exquisite dish into the living room, turning on the television I flipped through different channels. Like always there was nothing on. I settled on the news and drifted in and out of the dumb stories that were being told. Somepony was able to rip off a whole bunch of rich ponies from Canterlot, reported sightings of some alien in a forest in Los Pegasus and some older mare won big in the lottery.

Bored with what was on, I checked my phone to see if I had any messages.

Nothing. I guess nopony I know has anything new to say. Eh, it is only early morning.

My attention came back to the news, the anchorpony went back to a story discussed earlier about an armed street robbery gone wrong here in Ponyville. I felt something growing in the pit of my stomach but was able to ignore it, but as he progressed with the story the feeling grew with every word until ignoring it was hopeless.

"The ponies were gunned down in an alley after refusing to give into the robber's demands, and it went south as witnesses say they heard gunshots." It was a live feed from outside where mom and dad frequented whenever they went out.

Typony's.

It couldn't have been them could it? There was no way, not them. I continued denying it but something else, an instinct is the best way I could describe it, told a different story. I left the house to go to Typony's, I had questions that needed to be answered. As I was leaving I heard the anchorpony say "More on this story later as it develops." It isn't developing fast enough.

Thoughts and questions flooded my mind as I raced to the scene. Are they okay? What if this is a dream? I'm over thinking things. Will I ever wake up? Go back home. This can't be happening. What is going to happen? Why would anypony do this? This isn't real!

Anger and frustration clouded my thoughts and only made it harder to come to a rational decision. I can't stand this!

All the while one question was asked more than the others, What will I do?

I saw lights and a crowd, amongst it were police, the news, and random ponies who wanted to find out what happened in their small town. As I approached the crowd I could hear a little foal crying for it's mother's attention. Ponies gasping and whispering at something they've only seen on television, never imagining it actually being something that could come true. The police shaking their heads at something they wished they could've prevented. It was a sad day for all of us here.

I tried to get in but nothing was getting in the mob of ponies. I went above them and observed what I could of the scene. Onlookers and police staring at the ground floor playing out what may have happened versus what did happen. The detectives arguing over evidence. The lights of the different vehicles blinding anypony unlucky enough to catch a glimpse of it. Everything came at once and made me nauseous.

"HEY!" A officer yelled at me, "GET DOWN FROM THERE! THIS IS A CRIME SCENE NOT A FLY ZONE! BEAT IT!"

I wasn't leaving that was for sure, I touched ground and was able to make my way to the front where the police were standing forming a barrier from the public and the alley. I tried to find somepony who might know something more. Looking to my left looked like one of the higher-ups, I worked my way past other ponies and was able to get close enough to talk with him.

"Um, excuse me but I'm looking to find out who was shot tonight."

He turned around, and stared at me as if deciding if I was real or not. "It seems you and me have a common goal. But everypony here wants to know who it was, and right now we don't have time for kids. So get lost." He turned around to face his other cop buddies who looked at me as if I was a huge joke.

Fuck these guys, I'm not leaving until I get something, "Look," He turned back around giving me a look of annoyance. "My parents haven't returned home after going out earlier tonight, and I haven't heard anything from them."

He sighed and brought his hoof up to his face and wiped away something that wasn't there. "All right fine, if you think you know something go to the station and tell them exactly what you told me and they'll bring to you to the bodies to see if you can help identify them. Feel better?"

I left without giving him an answer.

On my way I got lost in the light rain that started, the way it felt was like a warm shower but softer, almost like little kisses were being placed on my head and back.

I felt a little disappointed going in the station. I approached the front desk and told the pony occupying the space, "I'm here because I think I can identify the two ponies that were murdered tonight." She looked up from her work and looked slightly annoyed.

"Hold on one second," She opened a drawer and pulled out some papers, "I'm going to need you to put as much information as you can on this and see me when you're done with it." She handed me whatever documents and a pen and motioned for me to sit over in the chairs next to the door.

"Thanks." She smiled a fake smile and got back to whatever it was she was so busy with. I took a seat two seats away from the entrance and got down to the forms.

Name, date of birth, Social Security Number, phone number. All the questions being asked seemed unimportant and made filling it out, a chore. Questions still popped into my head, although this time around they were calmer not as frightening as they were before. I was still uneasy about what I was going to see, the mental image I was providing myself made me stop and play it out.

I was being led by a officer and he opened a door leading me into this weird bright green-blue room where lights hung from the ceiling over examination tables. The extreme light made my head spin and get a little sick. There was a pony in there waiting for the both of us, he was standing next to two body bags. The sight of them made me fearfully anxious. He greeted both of us and motioned for us to come to him. The officer patted my back and left without saying anything.

Slowly making my way towards him my fear grew, I wasn't sure what I could do at this point other than face whoever lay inside. The mortician looked at me and asked "Are you ready?", I gave a few seconds before nodding my head. He said okay and proceeded to unzip the bag, I looked away until I heard him stop. With my eyes closed I turned back to the body bag, I let go of my feelings for a second and saw my father, eyes closed, a solemn look on his face, and a hole in his skull.

A tear escaped and I was barely able to speak, "That's.. That's my dad." he nodded and zipped him back up. "When you're ready to proceed with the second one I'll be waiting." He moved over to the second bag and waited. I stared at the bag containing my father for what seemed like forever. My body shook from the news, as if my mind was still processing it and my body was the only thing helping it understand.

Memories of my dad flooded my thoughts, like when I learned how to ride a bike, or the times we would go fishing, him giving me advice on mares. But he was gone, and there was nothing I could do except silently weep.

I turned to the other pony and nodded my head, he then proceeded to unzip the bag. Instead of breaking away like I did before I continued to watch. There she was, just like dad. Calm, no longer a part of this world. "That's my mom." I could feel my heart being ripped and torn, and it hurt way more than any type of pain I may have experienced before.

I moved closer to her and got a better look, she was still beautiful. Tears fell down my face and landed on hers, I wiped my eyes and turned away, still shaking, but harder. My mom was gone, thoughts invaded my mind, especially those of when I was younger. Her kissing my scratches and making them feel better, her wonderful smile that brightened the room, her always being by my side when I needed somepony to turn to.

He zipped her back up and he left saying that I had five minutes to make my peace. Five minutes? To say what I needed to say the only ponies who saw me through thick and thin? Yeah, don't die.

I took a seat on one of the examination tables and sighed not knowing what to say. What could be said? Hey mom, hey dad, you're dead and stuff but I'm leaving forever so bye.

A minute passed and I still had said nothing. But what was I supposed to say? I rarely thought about death, let alone my parents being dead. If anything I should've been older in my thirties when it would've happened and not them being murdered. Who thinks of this shit?

Two minutes remained, I had nothing. I didn't know what to say, or what to do. I felt shutout from the rest of the world. As if everypony else had disappeared and it was just me, my mom and my dad here in this tiny room.

Time was frozen.

I was blank, emotionally and mentally. Reality had beaten me down and stole my parents. I was quiet the rest of my time there.

The same pony came back, whether or not it was to tell me I had to leave or to check up on me, I didn't care. I got up and walked slowly to the door, but before leaving I had turned and said "I love you, I'll miss you," I paused "Goodbye." I turned and left. I left my parents, I left the police station, and was going to leave it all. It was only a matter of time, and time was short.


End file.
